Times
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: 5 times he saw her, and i can't help but notice how she gets sucked into his world more and more.


A/N: This is an AU so characters will be slightly different. Like for example the Death Eaters are more fun and less vicious while the 'light' will be more _bad._Tom really did create Hocruxes but he maintained his appearance when he was young. And its up to you to figure out whose the POV of this story! telling you would take out the fun! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned this Hermione wouldn't have ended with Ron and it will be titled "Tom Riddle and the blah, blah,blah.

* * *

1.

The first time it happened we were fighting with the order of chickens in the forest of Dean. I was small then, hardly noticed as I stood by my masters side but she, she was like an _angel _delivering her verdict to those that needs it *not that _we_ need it.. she should have been fighting the chickens* or like a goddess extracting her vengeance. We were winning then *_of course_ we were winning* almost all of her friends have fallen.. but she was stubborn, she continued fighting as if her life depended on it.. well it did because of her _mudblood_ heritage. I can't help but notice how entranced my master was by her, but of course that was impossible, my master would never think of much less fancy someone like _her._The girl begins losing and she knows it, being hopelessly outnumbered tends to change the results of a battle. Just when our victory was assured the _mudblood_ began muttering, then with a flash of light every single member of the order of chicken were gone and the Death eaters were left staring at the spot they used to be. And it was during this time that it was revealed that Severus Snape, the Dark lords right hand man, was a traitor, because of this my master starts cursing anyone he can hit, demanding an answer to what just happened. Of course no one knew, if my master didn't know then how could someone else? Just when my lord was starting to calm down.. a very stupid man by the name of Lucius bloody Malfoy stepped forward and asked my master why he did nothing to help. My lord looked momentarily shocked that _someone_ had the nerve to question _him_. This of course resulted in another round of Crucio.

"Do you think _me,_ Lord Voldemort, will waste his time fighting useless, know-it-all _mudbloods _Lucius?" asked my master, livid that someone dare question him. "What pathetic followers you all are! can't even take care of a single _mudblood_!" he spat the word like venom, his whole form shaking and turning to leave said "Lord Vodemort does not waste time over _trash_ Lucius, it would do you well to remember that." that was his reason, or so he said.

But somehow I think it was so much more.

* * *

2.

The second time was when my master stayed at diagon alley. He was of course wearing a glamour charm that changed his hair from dark brown to blond and his dark eyes to sky blue but maintained his pale skin he did so mainly because I didn't think the witches and wizards would take kindly to Lord Voldemort walking down the street as if on a shopping spree, And OF COURSE _I _was with him,I was always by his side; I was his most trusted servant, We weren't here for shopping of course. I mean, could you imagine _Lord Voldemort_ walking down diagon alley with a shopping list and bag in hand? Of course not... _that's _what house elves are for. We were gathering information on how the wizarding world is fairing knowing he had arisen, my master would have sent his followers but seeing how incompetent they are; he decided against it, or maybe he just wanted a break away from his dim followers who was as smart as a tube worm. Right when we were entering The Hogs Head my master was knocked off his feet due to someone running straight at him.. It turns out it was the _mudblood_ girl, and she had tears in her eyes. It was there for just a fleeting moment but it was _there_. My master actually looked concerned for this..this.. _thing_.

"Are you okay?" He asked rather awkwardly, cause really you crash into a girl and because God has something against you she turns out crying, what would your reaction be?

The _mudblood_ just nodded, then started stuttering "y-yes *hiccup* I'm.. I'm fine, thank y-you" she said, when it was obvious she wasn't with the tears streaming down her face. My master thought so too and said hesitating "are you sure?" while looking at her imploringly. Then to the shock of my master the girl suddenly threw her hands around his neck, started crying into his chest and started shouting about weasels. cheating. and punishment. While my master looked like he wanted to throw up, hug the girl like theres no tomorrow or run away from the scene and put the whole thing behind him. But of course he did neither. He started rubbing the back of the... _thing_ and whispered soothing words. And that's when I realized it, my master for some unknown reason was attracted to this girl. When the girl was calm enough, she offered to buy butterbeer for my master (while looking weirdly at me) at the three broomsticks in which he agreed. When we were all seated, my master began asking her questions. the first being:

"what's your name?" not like he doesn't know. "Hermione Jean Granger" she answered " and yours?" my master hesitated then said in an uncertain voice " call me Tom" _Hermione _smiled at my master then as if she didn't know if she should continue told him " About what happened..."

"I won't tell a soul" he promised

She looked at him gratefully "I think you deserve an explanation." my master nodded "It's..its about.." she looked near tears again and my master looked panicked "you dont have to tell me" he said, though it was obvious and clear as daylight that he wanted to know. "No, no.. I'm fine" she assured him "It was about my boy friend.. Ronald Weasley, you see we were supposed to meet at The Hogs Head at 3:30 but I finished helping out with some..stuff.. a little earlier than expected so I decided to surprise him.. turns out he has a bigger surprise" choked sob "he was snogging my roommate at Hogwarts, Lavender, and he looked like he enjoyed every bit of it, the Git!" She had angry tears pooling in her eyes now "That's when _you_ come in." that grateful look returned.

"I see... Hermione, if you don't mind me asking what are you gonna do?" he asked, he has this dangerous glint in his eye as if he wants to punish the weasel for hurting the Granger girl. "well, I.. I guess i'll just wait for him to admit it.." she said. Stupid girl, and she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, i mean who in their right mind would admit that they cheated? My Lord was on the same wave length as me and said rather demanding "so you're just gonna let him go?! just like that? He hurted you Hermione, he needs to pay. YOUR'E above him in more ways than one, _you _shouldn't let him push you around. Stand up for yourself Hermione." she looked shocked, very shocked. A moment passed "I..you think so?" "yes" "Then I'll break up with him. You're right Tom, I shouldn't let anyone push me around.." my master looked proud then she hesitated and " do you think we can meet again? at Friday next week, 3:00 pm." at first my lord looked shocked then after thinking about it for a minute he agreed.

* * *

3.

On Friday 2:30 pm on a Death Eater meeting, my master was telling his subordinates that it was _okay _to spare gifted and talented muggle-borns. Of course they all looked perplexed and dumbfounded but accepted it because, well he was the leader and they're the followers, not to mention he can use the unforgivables like a normal spell.

Not being one to make people wait, my master arrived at The Hogs Head five minutes before the designated time while the _girl_ arrived right on time. A few greetings and they were seated. They talked about a lot of things raging from Arithmancy to Ancient Runes and then Transfiguration and to how Hermione broke _Ronnie-kins _heart.

"Ron proposed to me. Then I dropped the bomb."

"Really?" said my master trying not to laugh "What did you say?"

"I told him to bugger off and find someone else to stroke his ego, so he woudn't do it himself!"Hermione said somewhat proudly while my master smirked and looked like Dumbledorks death came early.

To be honest I felt a little, just a little, envious of the girl because i've never seen my master so relaxed with someone other than me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the subject took a turn to a street I was interested in: Dark Arts.

"There is no right and wrong Hermione, there is only power and those too afraid to seek it." my master said and Hermione shivered at his words. "But tom-" she started but was cut off. "Listen here Hermione, what if, fo example I receive a rare, and incurable disease that would cause a _very_ painful death." she looked horrified and my master not noticing the look or merely chose to ignore it continued "and the only way to kill me would be to use an unforgivable" sharp breath " would you still call it 'bad' if it would end my pain and suffering?"

She started stuttering "w-well.. maybe..?" doubt in her eyes. "My, my, my.. would you want me to be in pain Hermione?" my master asked a strange glint in his eyes as he stared the girl down.

"No! Of course not!" indignant

"Would you do it then?" imploring look

"Yes..." a whisper. "Why?" he asked, and there was no hesitation at all when she answered "Because it will help you.." he smirked triumphantly "It's not bad then?" Realization. "No. Not at all."

When they parted my master did something that shocked Hermione and me. "Until next time" he said while kissing the back of her hand. Because my master just knew, this wouldn't be the last time.

4.

It had been exactly a week since 'the date' and my master had been busy with meetings in which the idiots got him stressed. I wouldn't be too surprised if one day he decides to kill them all for the headache they caused him. One particular stressful evening, his followers started debating on who had the most beautiful and handsome sons or daughters in 1:00 in the bloody morning.

"My Draco is obviously more Handsome than Goyle!"

"Take that back you great lug! Don't compare your ferret son to mine!

Not wanting to deal with their idiocy my master left our hide out with his glamour charm and me in tow. We were walking strolling down the park when a familiar sobbing was heard. Hermione was sitting in a perk bench crying her eyes out, My master immedietly walked over with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hermione?" he asked "Hermione what's wrong?" hearing his voice made her look up, which made it worse. Her mascara was smeared and her eyes were bloodshot like she's been crying all day. She threw her hands around him, wow deja vu, and cried.

"He, he almost raped me Tom!" she shouted and my master froze. "Who was it?" he said in an eerily calm voice but his eyes were livid while Hermione babbled on "He, he almost got me! but-but I fended h-him off" still distraught. "If so why are you crying so hard?" my master asked baffled.

"Because.. Because I-I u-used an-an unforgivable" a mere whisper but my master heard it and he looks so damn proud "I thought we already talked about this Hermione, Dark arts aren't bad" he said speaking to her like a parent telling their kid that lying is bad "I know that Tom! but the thing is I didn't even regret what I did! I thought he deserved it" she's holding back a sob and I don't think my master could look any more happier.

"But he did deserve it Hermione"

"Really?" she whispered and gazed up at him like a lost child.

"Yes, really. Where is scarhe- Potter anyway? i would thought he would be with you in a situations like this seeing as his your best mate." The question made her freeze and she didn't even notice that she never mentioned Harry being her bestfriend or that only enemies call him scarhead "He.. He's siding with Ron.. He said that.. even if Ron tried to push himself on me I shouldn't have cruciod him and that I should have just accepted Ron!" her eyes flared " They're all the same! They all think I was wrong! You're the only one on my side Tom.." she said, holding unto him more fiercely. A few minutes passed.

"So Hermione, where do you live?" he asked but there was no answer, the mud- the _girl _have already fallen asleep in his arms. My master decide to take her to the riddle house and with a simple reparo and cleaning spell the house was back to its former glory. After putting her to bed my master thought that she would be hungry when she wakes up decided to buy her food. Seeing as both me _and _my master knew nothing about shopping, we just brought something from The Hogs Head but when we came back Hermione was already gone.

* * *

5.

It's been two years since Hermione went into hiding. No one has seen hide nor hair of her. Not even my master knows where she is. The wizarding war was being won by the 'dark side' and Dumbledorks army were losing. So all in all life was going great for us when a surprise 'dropped by'.

"Alert the Dark Lord!" Lucius barked "Tell him that we have captured Harry Potter's mudblood _friend"_ hearing the word friend lit the fire in Hermione "That git is not my friend! He can die for all I care!" and when we entered the room Hermione wasn't scared that the Dark lord was right in front of her even when she was tied up and defenceless. "Leave us Lucius" he ordered, Malfoy senior made a bow then left. A fleeting silence until Hermione decide to break it.

"So Tom, are you gonna free me or not?" she asked casually, while we were stunned into silence "well?" an eyebrow raised.

"How long have you known?" my master asked more like demanded.

"When you told me about power, I started having my doubts and when you told me that Ronald deserved it, I knew then." Well, she isnt called brightest witch of her age for nothing.

"If you knew... then why did you not curse me? kill me? Why did you..."

"As i said Tom" she said matter-of-factly " You were the only one on my side, and I was not about to do something stupid as to kill the man i lo-trusted when he can't be killed in the first place. And hello Nagini" she told me with a smile "You've grown!"

My master considered this for a long moment then "So you're on nobody's side now?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Then Miss Granger would you do me the honor of ruling beside me as we both shall live?" It wasn't a direct confession, but it was still _a_ confession. My master wanted Hermione to be by his side. "I thought you'd never ask" she grinned. Then my master pulled her into a kiss with bottled passion in the last two years. After a minute or three they broke apart and:

"You do know that by staying with me you need to create a Hocrux, right?"

"Excellent. We could start with the weasel."

**END  
**

* * *

A/N: I hope you figured out the Nagini part :)) anyways please review and tell me what I did wrong! Thank you!


End file.
